New World Monkey
New World monkeys are the five families of primates that are found in Central and South America: Callitrichidae, Cebidae, Aotidae, Pitheciidae, and Atelidae. The five families are ranked together as the Platyrrhini parvorder and the Ceboidea superfamily, which are essentially synonymous since Ceboidea is the only living platyrrhine superfamily.They differ from other groupings of monkeys and primates, such as the Old World monkeys and the apes. New World monkeys are small to mid-sized primates, ranging from the Pygmy Marmoset (the world's smallest monkey), at 14 to 16 cm (5.5 to 6.3 in) and a weight of 120 to 190 grams (4.2 to 6.7 oz) to the Southern Muriqui, at 55 to 70 cm (22 to 28 in) and a weight of 12 to 15 kg (26 to 33 lb). New World monkeys differ slightly from Old World monkeys in several aspects. The most prominent phenotype distinction is the nose, which is the feature used most commonly to distinguish between the two groups. The scientific name for the New World monkeys, Platyrrhini, means "flat nosed". The noses of New World monkeys are flatter than the narrow noses of the Old World monkeys, and have side-facing nostrils. New World monkeys are the only monkeys with prehensile tails—in comparison with the shorter, non-grasping tails of the anthropoids of the Old World. New World monkeys (except for the howler monkeysof genus Alouatta) also typically lack the trichromatic vision of Old World monkeys. Colour vision in New World primates relies on a single gene on the X-chromosome to produce pigments that absorb medium and long wavelength light, which contrasts with short wavelength light. As a result, males rely on a single medium/long pigment gene and are dichromatic, as are homozygousfemales. Heterozygous females may possess two alleles with different sensitivities within this range, and so can display trichromatic vision. Platyrrhines also differ from Old World monkeys in that they have twelve premolars instead of eight; having a dental formula of (consisting of 2 incisors, 1 canine, 3 premolars, and 3 molars. This is in contrast with Old World Anthropoids, including humans, gorillas, chimps, bonobos, siamangs, gibbons and orangutans, which share a dental formula of ) New World monkeys in the family Atelidae are the only primates with tails that are prehensile. Many New World monkeys are small and almost all are arboreal, so knowledge of them is less comprehensive than that of the more easily observed Old World monkeys. Unlike most Old World monkeys, many New World monkeys form monogamous pair bonds, and show substantial paternal care of young.[7] They eat fruits, nuts, insects, flowers, bird eggs, spiders, and small mammals. Unlike humans and most Old World monkeys, their thumbs are not opposable [8] (except for some Cebids). http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=New_World_monkey&action=edit&section=2 edit Origin About 40 million years ago the Simiiformes infraorder split into parvorders Platyrrhini (New World monkeys—in South America) and Catarrhini (apes and Old World monkeys—in Africa).[9] The individuals whose descendents would become Platyrrhini are currently conjectured to have migrated to South America either on a raft of vegetation or via a land bridge. There are two possible rafting routes, either across the Atlantic Ocean from Africa oror across the Caribbean from North America. However, there is no fossil record to support the hypothesis of a migration from North America. The land bridge hypothesis relies on the existence of Atlantic Ocean ridges and a fall in the sea level in the Oligocene. This would have either produced a single land bridge or a series of mid-Atlantic islands to act as stepping stones for the migration.[10] At that time, the Isthmus of Panama had not yet formed, ocean currents and climate were quite different, and the Atlantic Ocean was less than the present 2,800 km (1,700 mi) width by about a third; possibly 1,000 km less, based on the current estimate of the Atlantic mid-ocean ridge formation processes spreading rate of 25 mm/year.[citation needed] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=New_World_monkey&action=edit&section=3 edit Evolution The chromosomal content of the ancestor species appears to have been 2n = 54.[11] In extant species the 2n value varies from 16 in the titi monkey to 62 in the woolly monkey. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=New_World_monkey&action=edit&section=4 edit Classification The following is the listing of the various platyrrhine families, and their placement in the Order Primates:[1][2] *ORDER PRIMATES **Suborder Strepsirrhini: lemurs, lorises, etc. **Suborder Haplorrhini: tarsiers, monkeys and apes ***Infraorder Tarsiiformes ****Family Tarsiidae: tarsiers ****Infraorder Simiiformes *****'Parvorder Platyrrhini': New World monkeys ******'Family Callitrichidae': marmosets and tamarins ******'Family Cebidae': capuchins and squirrel monkeys ******'Family Aotidae': night or owl monkeys (douroucoulis) ******'Family Pitheciidae': titis, sakis and uakaris ******'Family Atelidae': howler, spider, woolly spider and woolly monkeys *****Parvorder Catarrhini: Old World monkeys, apes and humansReferences*****#^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_World_monkey#cite_ref-msw3_1-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_World_monkey#cite_ref-msw3_1-1 ''b] Groves, C. P. (2005). "INFRAORDER SIMIIFORMES". In Wilson, D. E.; Reeder, D. M. [http://www.google.com/books?id=JgAMbNSt8ikC&pg=PA128–152 Mammal Species of the World] (3rd ed.). Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University Press. pp. 128–152. OCLC 62265494. ISBN 0-801-88221-4. *****#^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_World_monkey#cite_ref-SAP_2-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_World_monkey#cite_ref-SAP_2-1 ''b] Rylands AB and Mittermeier RA (2009). "The Diversity of the New World Primates (Platyrrhini)". In Garber PA, Estrada A, Bicca-Marques JC, Heymann EW, Strier KB. South American Primates: Comparative Perspectives in the Study of Behavior, Ecology, and Conservation. Springer. ISBN 978-0-387-78704-6. *****#'^' "Platyrrhini and Ceboidea". ChimpanZoo. 2005. Retrieved July 2009. *****#'^' Jacobs, G. H.; Neitz, M.; Deegan, J. F.; Neitz, J. (1996). "Trichromatic colour vision in New World monkeys". Nature 382 (6587): 156–158. doi:10.1038/382156a0. PMID 8700203. *****#'^' Sean B. Carroll (2006). The Making of the Fittest. W.W. Norton and Company. ISBN 978-0-393-06163-5. *****#'^' Pamela M Kainz; Jay Neitz and Maureen Neitz (December 1998). "Recent evolution of uniform trichromacy in a New World monkey". Vision Research 38 (21): 3315–3320. doi:10.1016/S0042-6989(98)00078-9. PMID 9893843. *****#'^' New World Monkeys at Animal Corner ^ *****http://anthro.palomar.edu/primate/prim_5.htm Robert W. Shumaker & Benjamin B. Beck (2003). Primates in Question. Smithsonian Institution Press. ISBN 1-58834-176-3. *****'^' Sellers, Bill (2000-10-20). "Primate Evolution" (PDF). University of Edinburgh. pp. 13–17. Retrieved 2008-10-23. *****'^' de Oliveira EH, Neusser M, Müller S (2012) Chromosome evolution in New World Monkeys (Platyrrhini). Cytogenet Genome Res.